Randomeness and Moppeds
by BendFire
Summary: Beast Boy gets a mopped. This is an oficial of the top of my head fic. I refuse to check grammer or spelling and I'm dislexic. If you think u can deal with it come in and get some laughfs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will not even attempt to explain. I also refuse to double check spelling and grammar. This is an official off the top of my head fic.

In the Beginning there was nothing. Then there was God. "O hello. I seem to have consciousness. Where am I" this of coarse as god soon realized was pointless question because since he was the only thing existing he was no where and everywhere at once. As god floated threw black nothingness he became board. "Ok" he said from now on nothingness shall be white" and then it was. Of coarse he did not use the word white to describe this color or even any logic that humans could possibly understand. However nothingness became white and so god was no longer board. For the next million years god floated in whit nothingness but became board of that as well "Argggg this white nothingness sux balls" he said and once again changed the color of nothingness. And so after many trillions of years god created all colors that humans know of and many more that humans will never know of or even comprehend. "Colors suck" he exclaimed. "I need something more than just colors to invest my time in. Then using all of his powers and his vastly superior mind he created the first of the Angles.

"Yow hats up God." Said the Angel Of coarse he had no knowledge that he would make more and name there race Angels however he did know that this new critter would give him something to do.

"Hello there…um…hmm it appears that I don't know what to call you." God though. And tough and though. And finally he arrived at an answer. "Ok" he said "Your name is Lucifer."

"Lucifer? But that's a fags name." whined Lucifer

"Shut Up! You dare question me. I freaking created you."

"Fine I'll be Lucifer. But I won't like it"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So what should I call you then mister creator person."

"Um…well…urm…how bout God. Yes I like that God All Mighty. It has a nice ring to it"

'That name sux' though Lucifer "That's a great name" he said Having now found names for each of them there was akwerd silence. They stared at each other. And floated.

"Soooo" said God "What you wana do."

"I don't know. But I'm pretty board"

"Ya it gets pretty boring in nothingness"

"Hey that's it. You created me. So create something else." God eyes grew to the size of (A/N I cant think of anything to compare God's eyes to. But they got real really big k.) stared at him, and stared, and stared.

"Why didn't I think of that" he said at length and with that he took 700 years to make heaven and earth. Of coarse having just floated threw nothingness for some googolplex years (A/N a googolplex is a 1 followed by 10,000 zero's. Really big number) and just recently created time itself he miss counted and called it five days.

"How's that" said God to Lucifer.

"Cool" said Lucifer "So where do I get to rule"

"Rule?" asked God

"Ya rule." Said Lucifer

"You don't get to rule anywhere" said God

"What? Why not?"

"Because Only I get to do that"

"But I just spent my entire life helping you build all this shit."

"Yes your duckbilled platypus made a great addition to my collection of animals" said God sarcastically

"O'ya" said Lucifer "Well your Human thingy's aren't so great either. I mean they didn't last in the Garden of Eden for even 30 years."

"Shut Up. You're the one who tricked them into eating the fruit."

"You're the one who put the stupid fruit in there. And hey you're the one who told me to do that."

"Well ya look at the Garden its much to small they would have over populated it in like 60 years since none of them die."

"So Then why did you make it so small?"

"I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I hate you."

"Ya you told me before"

"No I mean it."

"Come on let me rule something."

"Well…I guess you could rule over the dead. I mean since they left the Garden there gonna have to die and I only have so much space hear I guess you can create a place where they can live."

"Can I torture the evil ones and make little minions of my own."

"Ya, ya whatever."

"Sweet see you later."

"O ya before you go."

"What?"

"Um it sounds like you're gona have fun with all you're torturing and what not so send me the good ones and I'll treat them with kindness and all that good stuff."

"But I don't wana Judge them. You do it."

"But that's a lot of work"

"Nope can't hear you buy now."

"Wait, but I don't wana do it." But it was to late and Lucifer was gone.

And so this was why if not necessarily how Heaven, Earth, Hell were created.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Some Billion years later it was a Beautiful day at Titans Tower

"THERE IS A GOD!" yelled Beast Boy as he hugged a recently delivered giant create in front of the Tower.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Robin as he walked out of the Tower followed by Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven.

"Yes what is it friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire looking at the large create.

"It's my very own one of a kind RX 370 Mopped" exclaimed Beast Boy (A/N the RX 370 is completely fictional and not real) the create as if by magic fell open to show a bright red mopped.

"Why did it come in a box" asked Raven with only a little surprise leaking into her voice

"I ordered it on the internet from Italy" said BB

"That figures." Said Raven

"But Beast Boy where'd you get the money for it" asked Robin

"Um… the City kinda bought it for me" said BB

"What!" exclaimed Robin "You can't just let the City buy you things"

"Dude, Why not, Cyborge's always getting free stuff from the city. How do you thing he build the T-ship."

"He's got a point there man" whispered Cyborge

"That was for a mission to save Stare" yelled Robin

"And this is a Mission to save my social life" retorted Beast Boy

"You have a social life?" asked Raven

"That's not the point" said Beast Boy and without letting anyone else say another word he turned into a Pterodactyl and flew his moped to the main land.

Once there he turned back into his normal form started his mopped and rode into the Jump City. Beast boy was incredibly happy with his new moped. Its sleek design and incredible speed were just what he needed to get a date.

However after an several hours later he was beginning to think that not even his moped had the power necessary to get him a date. He was going to try one last place before he called it quits and went back to the Tower.

Stopping off at the pizza parlor Beast Boy parked his mopped and walked up the stairs to the Pizza deck. When he reached the cashier he looked next to him to see a young woman about his age standing at the cashier next to him. She had strait dark black hair which she had grown out long and let it fall loosely down her back. She wore a slightly tight Black T-shirt that showed off a pair of fairly decent size breasts and she also wore baggy navy green cargo pants that fell just to the floor completely hiding her shoes from view. But he didn't stare at he body for long because he was instantly mesmerized by he crystal blue eye's. Noticing him staring at her she turned her head to face him and they smiled at each other. 'She smiled at me' he thought 'Just keep your cool beast boy there's no way a girl like that would go out with you' He then turned backed to the cashier and said "One medium pizza with everything not a meat on it, yes Anchovies are a meat." And was surprised at the odd sound his voice hade made. He then realized it wasn't his voice but simply the fact that the Girl next to him had ordered the exact same thing as he had. Apparently she hade came to the same conclusion as well because when he turned to face her she was already staring at him. Each of them wore the same stupefied expression for several seconds. Suddenly they burst out laughing Beast Boy was only able to keep standing because he held onto the counter. She was not so lucky and fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Slowly their laughter died.

"My names Sapphire" she said "Sapphire Onyx Jewel"

"I'm Bea- Garfield. Garfield Logan" Said Beast Boy trying give his name the Sapphire did.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Um that's all I want to do right know so next time I'm board with other fic I'll post on this one. It will be my to lazy to think coherently and spell good fic kk.


	2. i hope u understand

OK. I Know I'm taking forever to update but that's cause I was grounded. Now I'm not near a computer with inter net a lot. Maybe once every 2 weeks so I'm gonna write in a note book and then do big updates every couple of weeks from now on. I'll try to get a small update in this week but I'm really busy and that might happen. So Big update in two more weeks. Don't be mad at me plz.

Because I Can


End file.
